Vanished
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick comes home from work one morning to a terrifying and puzzling scene. Find out what is going on! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Vanished

"Nicky?" Nick heard as he was grabbing a quick lunch at a fast food restaurant before he needed to head back to the lab to finish his shift.

"Savannah?" Nick asked with a smile as he turned around. (Savannah had been a serious girlfriend of Nick's. He had met her very soon after moving to Vegas. She had been in Vegas attending nursing school at WUNLV. They had dated for a couple of years and even discussed marriage but when Savannah's mother got sick she had to move back to her home town in Tennessee to take care of her mom and she put her nursing career on hold. Eventually the flame burned out between her and Nick)

"Yeah, hi, how are you?" The woman asked as she wrapped her arms around Nick. Her long and pretty gold colored fingernails caught his eye.

"Good, how about yourself?"

"I'm good. So are you still a CSI?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are you doing these days?"

"I'm a nurse."

"So you finished school, good for you. How's your mom?"

"She's doing much better now."

"Are you back in town for good, or just here for a visit?"

"I'm here for good, I just got a nursing job here at one of the hospitals."

"Good for you."

"You know Nicky, I never really stopped loving you, and now that I'm back in town we could rekindle our romance." She said as she leaned in close to him.

Nick took a step backwards, he smiled at her and said "I'm sorry Savannah, but I'm married now." He said as he showed her his wedding ring.

"Happily married?" she asked.

"Extremely happy."

"Well, you know, you could have your cake and eat it too, you're a CSI, I'm sure you could find a way to keep things between us a secret."

Nick shook his head "Sorry, but I'm not that kind of guy, I take my vows seriously, I'd never betray my wife like that, not to mention my three children."

"Well your loss then." She said sounding angry as she turned and walked out of the restaurant.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and ordered his hamburger and fries, waited for his order to come up and then drove back to the lab to finish his shift.

When he got home after work he walked through the front door. Jasmine and Houston were sitting on the floor playing with their toys and baby Johnna was in her basinet sleeping peacefully.

"Hi guys, where's mommy?" Nick asked as he picked up Jasmine and Houston.

He noticed that Jackie's van was gone when he had pulled into the driveway.

"Mama bye bye." Jasmine said.

"Oh ok." Nick said with a smile.

"Aubrey, I'm home, thanks for watching the kids." He called to his mother in law who he thought must be in the kitchen.

Jackie's mom watched the kids while Jackie worked. She also watched them on the weekends if Jackie had some quick errands to run.

Since today was Saturday Nick knew Jackie wasn't working so he thought that Jackie must have had a couple things to do around town.

"Gammy no here dada." Jasmine said.

"Oh ok, in that case, Rich, you can go home now." Nick said.

Jackie's dad loved babysitting the kids on the weekends when Jackie needed a babysitter because he worked throughout the week and didn't get to see his grandkids nearly as much as he'd like.

"Gampy no here dada." Jasmine said looking at Nick like he was crazy.

"Then who is watching you and your little brother and your baby sister?" He asked.

Nick's heart sank with Jasmine's answer.

"Me do dada." She said.

"You?" He asked his little girl alarmed.

"Yeah." Jasmine said sounding quite proud of herself.

Nick knew that there was absolutely no way Jackie would ever leave the kids alone, not even to go next door to the neighbors. Jackie didn't even like leaving the kids alone in the house while she was in the backyard. Nick immediately set Jasmine and Houston down and picked up the phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My wife is missing." Nick said sounding panicked.

TBC…Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After hanging up with the 911 operator Nick got the kids ready to go over to a trusted neighbor so no evidence would be disturbed and also so the kids wouldn't see what was going on.

"Outside dada?" Jasmine asked excitedly as Nick put her coat on.

"Yes sweetie, we are going outside." Nick replied.

"Outside Houden." Jasmine said happily to her little brother, clearly excited about getting to leave the house.

Nick couldn't help but smile _"She's so sweet and innocent, she doesn't have a clue about what is going on." _Nick thought to himself.

While he was walking over to the neighbors' house something glinted in the sunlight on the pavement in his driveway. He bent over gently so he wouldn't disturb Johnna who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. When he realized what he was looking at his eyes grew wide and his heart sank. Right there in his driveway was a long gold fake fingernail.

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He raced the kids over to the neighbor's and then went back to his house, grabbed his field kit and then raced back out to his driveway. He put gloves on and then grabbed his tweezers from his kit. He picked up the gold fingernail and bagged it for evidence. He then called his team for help and within minutes his house was flooded with people who were trying to find Jackie.

"I think my ex girlfriend Savannah Jadine might have something to do with this, I ran into her at the restaurant when I was buying lunch last night and she gave me a hug. That was when I noticed her long fingernails. I just found this in my driveway." Nick said to Brass as he held up the bag with the fingernail in it.

"Where is Jackie's van?" Brass asked.

"I don't know, it was gone when I got home this morning." Nick said.

Brass looked at his friend, Nick looked like he might throw up

"Hey Nicky, we'll find her." Brass said as he gave Nick a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Nick nodded.

"Did you check for signs of forced entry?" Brass asked Nick.

"Yes, there isn't any."

"Would Jackie open the door for your ex girlfriend?" Brass asked.

"No, she doesn't know Savannah, Jackie doesn't open the door for anyone, especially if she is alone with the kids, she never did even before we had kids but now she's even more cautious about it."

"Would Jackie ever leave the door unlocked so someone could walk right in?"

"Hell no, she checks all the doors and windows about five times before she goes to bed at night, she'd never ever leave the door unlocked, not even in the day. In fact the other day I got a little upset with her because I went out to get the mail and out of habit she locked the door right behind me and I was locked out."

Nick closed his eyes and thought about the very brief argument the couple had had recently, he'd give anything to be back in that situation right now.

Brass nodded "Hang in there Nicky, I'm going to go talk to your neighbors, maybe they saw or heard something."

Nick nodded as he watched Brass walk away.

Just then Nick's phone rang, _Jackie_ the caller ID read.

"Jackie, honey, where are you?" Nick said in a panic as he answered.

"Hi Nicky." Came a fake sweet sounding voice.

"Savannah" Nick whispered.

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yep, you guessed it Nicky." She said.

"Savannah where is my wife?" Nick yelled into the phone.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Savannah said.

"Where is she you crazy bitch?" Nick said losing his cool.

"Nicky, you might want to be nicer to me considering I have a knife to your precious wife's throat." She said seductively.

"You're not going to get away with this." Nick said.

"Maybe not, but it'll be too late for Jamie." She said.

"Jackie." Nick yelled.

"Ok, Jackie, same thing." She said and then the line went dead.

"Savannah." Nick shouted but it was too late, she had hung up.

Just then Nick's house phone started ringing.

"What." Nick shouted into the phone after he had raced into the house to answer it.

"Nick?" A different female voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?" Nick asked.

"Nick, this is Lisa Masters, Jackie's teaching partner. I am going to be gone for a few days next week and so I am at the school today prepping for a sub today and I looked out my classroom window and I saw what looks to be Jackie's van across the street next to that old abandoned barn. I tried calling her but she didn't answer, I even walked over there but there was nobody there. I'm not even sure if it's Jackie's van or not but I just thought I'd call to check and see if she was ok. I know her van has been giving her trouble but I still thought that was a really odd place for her to leave it."

Nick dropped the phone and sprinted to his truck.

"Hello?" Lisa asked but when she didn't get an answer she hung up, assuming the call had been disconnected.

He drove as fast as his truck would go to the barn across the street from the school where Jackie taught. Brass saw Nick drive off and hurriedly followed him in his car.

**TBC**….please review


	5. Chapter 5

When Nick pulled next to the barn there it was, Jackie's van.

"Savannah open the god damn door." Nick said as he pounded on the door as hard as he could with his fist, holding his gun in his other hand.

Brass pulled in next to the barn and ran to Nick's side with his gun drawn. Brass was prepared to kick down the door if he had too.

Savannah opened the door with a smile, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hi handsome." She said sweetly.

"Where is she?" Nick demanded.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know damn well who." Nick spat back angrily as he pushed his way past Savannah.

He saw Jackie in the corner of the barn, her hands and her feet were bound with rope and she was gagged with a handkerchief.

"Put your hands in the air." Brass demanded at Savannah.

She did as she was told and then Nick went sprinting to Jackie's side. Nick noticed a knife at Jackie's feet. He untied her and took the gag out of her mouth, he then wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"It's ok baby, I got you, you're safe now, it's ok."

She buried her face into her husband's shirt.

"Are the kids ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, honey, they're just fine." He assured her.

"Thank God." Jackie said relieved as tears streamed down her face.

"Nicky, those two kids of yours are adorable, they look so much like you. The baby is ugly though, she looks like her mother." Savannah said with a fake smile.

"Let's go." Brass said as he led Savannah out of the barn in hand cuffs.

After a couple minutes Jackie composed herself long enough to tell Nick what happened.

"When the doorbell rang, I asked who it was and she said it was Catherine and that her car was broke down, her voice sounded like Catherine's, I didn't think anything of it as I opened the door. She barged in with a knife in her hand. She noticed Jasmine and Houston sitting on the floor playing and when she walked towards Jazz and Houston with the knife I told her I would do whatever she wanted me to do as long as she didn't hurt them. She told me to grab my keys. She made me drive to this barn. She had the knife on me the whole time, when she called you I heard your voice but she told me that if I said anything she'd kill me." Jackie told Nick before she burst into tears.

"It's ok Jackie." Nick said soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"Who is that woman?" Jackie asked.

"I dated her a very long time ago, it got pretty serious but then she moved away. I ran into her when I went to get lunch during my lunch break last night and she wanted to rekindle what we had but I told her I was married. Then she suggested that I cheat on you and keep it a secret, I obviously said no and she got really pissed. I never thought she'd do this though, she was never unstable, she was always so smart and level headed. I'm so sorry this happened sweetie, I feel like it is my fault."

"Why on Earth is it your fault?" Jackie asked.

"Well she was my ex girlfriend, if I'd have never known her this would never have happened."

"Nicky, this is not even close to your fault. Don't ever feel that way." She said as she squeezed his hand.

Nick smiled at her and then kissed the top of her forehead.

"How'd you find me?" Jackie asked moments later.

"Lisa Masters called the house, she said she looked out her classroom window and saw your van, she tried calling you but you didn't answer. She also said that she walked over here but nobody was here."

"Wow." Jackie said quietly.

"Yeah." Nick said as she wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"My phone rang but Savannah didn't answer it, I just thought it was you or the team, and now that I think about it there was a quiet knock on the barn door, I wasn't sure if I really heard it or was imagining it but after no one burst through the door I figured I was just hearing what I wanted to hear, I wanted to scream for help anyways just in case someone was really there but she had the knife to my throat so I didn't dare. It wasn't until you started pounding on the door that she tied me up, the rest of the time she was sitting there next to me with the knife against my neck."

Just then Lisa looked out her window again and saw a car she didn't recognize (Brass's car) and Nick's truck. She dropped what she was doing and sprinted out of the school and across the street.

"Put your hands up." Brass demanded as he pulled his gun out.

Lisa stopped dead in her tracks and put her hands in the air.

"I'm a friend of Jackie's, I work with her, is she ok?"

"Lisa" Jackie called.

Lisa looked towards the barn but she didn't move and she kept her hands in the air.

"Sorry." Brass said as he put his gun away.

He nodded towards the barn, indicating to Lisa that she could go in.

Lisa walked into the barn and noticed her good friend wrapped in Nick's loving arms. She also noticed the knife at Jackie's feet.

"Are you ok? What happened?" She asked.

"I was kidnapped at knife point and brought here, Lisa you very well might have saved my life by seeing my van and calling my house. Thank you so much, there is nothing I could do to ever repay you."

Lisa's eyes widened in horror, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I just thought you were having car trouble, I never imagined you were actually in danger." She said as she wrapped her arms around her good friend.

"I owe you big time, for starters, I'll take your recess duties for a month." Jackie offered.

"Would you quit? You don't owe me anything, you're starting to sound like Sue."

The two women laughed.

Sue Anderson was their other first grade teaching partner, Jackie and Lisa loved her dearly but both of them knew if you did one simple favor for her she'd do about ten things for you in return, but yet she always did nice things for everyone else, and if you tried to do something nice for her in return, prepare for war.

"Ready to go home?" Nick asked Jackie with a smile.

She nodded eagerly, she was never so ready to go home, she desperately wanted to see her children.

"Lisa, would you walk her to my truck, I'm going to bag the handkerchief, knife, and rope."

"What about my van? I can drive, I'm fine."

"I'll call the team, to haul it to the lab, it needs to be processed. More importantly I don't want you alone right now. Nick responded.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"I know, but you still shouldn't be by yourself."

Lisa and Nick helped her to her feet and then Lisa started walking Jackie to the truck. They had only gotten a couple of steps when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Nick right behind them.

"My field kit is in my truck, can't bag the evidence without it." He said with a sheepish smile.

Nick grabbed his kit and walked back to the barn to bag the evidence while Jackie and Lisa sat in Nick's truck making small talk.

Nick came out of the barn minutes later, in one hand he carried the three separate evidence bags and in the other he carried his field kit

Lisa got out of the truck as Nick opened the driver's side door. "Stay in there, we'll give you a ride back to the school." Nick offered.

"No, it's ok, I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Lisa, thank you for everything." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around his wife's coworker and good friend.

"You're welcome." She said sincerely as she hugged him back.

"Thank you Lisa." Jackie said with a smile.

"You're welcome, call me if you need anything you guys."

"We will thanks, and please let us give you a ride back to the school." Jackie said.

"Alright you twisted my arm." She said with a laugh as she got back into the truck next to Jackie.

Nick pulled up to the school and dropped her off. He and Jackie watched as she walked towards the door. She turned around and gave one last wave before she disappeared inside.

Nick looked over at Jackie, grabbed her hand, and smiled.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

She nodded with a smile.

Nick smiled once again as he pulled the truck out of the school's parking lot and drove home.


End file.
